rcpfandomcom-20200215-history
Novena in Honor of St. Michael and All the Holy Angels
History Text First Day Ardent Seraphim, you who dwell in the eternal home of love, unceasingly absorbed in the rays of the Sun of Justice, we beg you in virtue of the Divine Blood, to enkindle in our hearts that holy fire with which you are consumed. St. Michael, the Archangel, and all ye Holy Angels, protect us in our combats, that we may not perish in the tremendous judgment of God. Glory be to the Father… Second Day Bright Cherubim, you who are allowed a deeper insight into God’s secrets, dispel the darkness of our souls, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, give that supernatural light to our eyes that will enable us to understand the truths of salvation. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Third Day Sublime Thrones, dazzling in your beauty, upon whom rests the Almighty and who convey His commands to the inferior Angels, obtain for us in virtue of the Divine Blood, peace with God, with our neighbor, and with ourselves. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Fourth Day Supreme Dominations, you who have authority over all the Angelic Choirs, and are charged with the execution of God’s orders, rule over our minds and hearts, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, help us to know and faithfully to accomplish the will of God. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Fifth Day Invincible Powers, whose mission it is to remove the obstacles to the Divine will, and to overcome its enemies, defend us against the attacks of the world, the flesh and the devil, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, render us victorious in our combats against this triple power. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Sixth Day Heavenly Virtues, who watch over the harmony of the material creation, you whose name signifies ‘Strength,’ have pity on our weakness, and obtain for us in virtue of the Divine Blood, the grace to bear with patience the trials of this life. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Seventh Day Sovereign Principalities, you who are the Princes of Nations, we beseech you to guard our country effectively, that it may realize God’s designs in its regard. Govern also our souls and our bodies, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, obtain that we may attain eternal life. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Eighth Day Most noble Archangels, you who, under the command of St. Michael, guard and protect the Holy Church, deign to deliver her from internal and external enemies. Watch over the Holy Father, as well as over all the children of the Immaculate Spouse of Christ, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, obtain for us the grace to live and die in the Faith, Hope and Charity of the Holy Church, so that we may be eternally united with its august Head, Jesus Christ, Our Lord. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Ninth Day Most holy Angels, you whose zeal for the interests of God, wherever they need to be defended, carries you through the universe more rapidly than lightning, protect His cause in our souls, and in virtue of the Divine Blood, obtain for us the signal grace of final perseverance. St. Michael the Archangel, and all ye… Glory be to the Father… Antiphon O most glorious Prince, Michael, the Archangel, be mindful of us, here and everywhere, and always pray to the Son of God for us. Verse I will praise Thee, O God, in the sight of Thy Angels. Response I will adore Thee in Thy holy Temple and I will confess Thy Name. Let Us Pray O God, Who hast in an admirable order disposed the ministry of angels and of men, grant in Thy goodness that our life on earth may be protected by those who in Heaven always assist before Thy throne ready to do Thy will. Through Our Lord, Jesus Christ. Amen.St. Michael and the Angels, ISBN 978-0-89555-196-2 References Category:St. Michael the Archangel Category:Prayers to the Angels Category:Novenas